


The New Carter

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The storm isn’t that bad,” Thompson insisted, pausing mid-signature to glance out the window. “Can’t we just send the office patsy on a coffee-run? Who is New Carter, anyway?” he asked, carefully returning to his half-formed signature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Carter

“You’d think one of the perks of being chief would be that I get coffee when I want coffee,” Thompson grumbled, signing his way through the reports Peggy had placed on his desk.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure you know this about coffee, Chief Thompson, but it’s very hard to create it from thin air. Once this storm lets up I’m sure you’ll have all the coffee your chiefly heart desires.”

“The storm isn’t that bad,” Thompson insisted, pausing mid-signature to glance out the window. “Can’t we just send the office patsy on a coffee-run? Who is New Carter, anyway?” he asked, carefully returning to his half-formed signature.

“Agent Peters,” Peggy replied promptly. “Though I ceased to be office patsy some time before Agent Peters took on the role. Technically, he’s New Yauch.”

Thompson shook his head. “I don’t speak ill of the dead.”

“Well, I’m glad to know you have no such compunction speaking ill of me,” Peggy informed him. “I’d scarcely recognize you if you weren’t a complete ass every now and then.”

A slight smile curled Thompson’s lip as he began yet another signature. “You really shouldn’t be speakin’ to me like that, _Agent_ ,” he said. He put his pen down and looked up at her, the small smile still in place.

“Well, we wouldn’t want your horse to become _too_ high now that you’re chief. It was an alarmingly tall horse to begin with.” Peggy glanced down at the stack of reports in front of him. “Done?” 

He nodded and pushed the papers towards her. “They’re all yours.” He glanced out the window again. “You know, when you were office patsy, there would’ve been coffee,” he said.

“I’m afraid Agent Peters isn’t nearly as resourceful as I am.” 

Thompson turned his eyes back to her. “I don’t suppose you’d like to play patsy for a day, Marge?” he asked, with his sweetest and most charming of smiles.

Peggy shook her head at him. “Don’t get cheeky, you,” she said, turning to go. “Though really, I shouldn’t expect any better from a _marine_.” The venom she packed into that single word made Thompson chuckle, and he was still smiling when she shot a fond look back at him through the window of his office.


End file.
